This invention relates generally to a method of preparing coated articles and to the articles produced thereby, and more particularly to an improved method of applying polyolefin polymer or copolymer coatings to internal, cylindrical metal surfaces to provide articles having strongly adherent protective coatings off polyolefin, particularly polyethylene.